My Heart in Handcuffs
by Kayley Fisher
Summary: Will bit her lip. "Slight… miscalculation." she hesitated before declaring her reason for calling. "You what!" Elyon exclaimed, hushing Cornelia's spying enquiries. Will groaned and repeated, "We got arrested."
1. Chapter 1

_[A/N: Hello! Please read this before continuing to the story. It's quite important._

_This story is intended to appear in my KOALA series down the road, but I wanted to post it here sooner but with the original canon characters from W.I.T.C.H. The reason I wanted to do this is that a lot of people are put-off by stories filled with O/C's, which I admit I am guilty of. Therefore, people can read some of my episodes without having to learn new characters._

_But, because this is ripped from my KOALA story, some of the characters are acting OOC. For the purpose of this story, Will and Irma are on probation, and Hay-lin and Taranee are a lot more 'bad-girl' than they are in the canon series._

_Because the episode - KOALA and not - is still a work in progress, the beginning is cut off. All you need to know is that Hay-lin and Irma borrowed a really expensive necklace from Principal Knickerbocker for a drama production, but told not to break it or lose it under pain of life detention. Well, the broke it. Badly. And now have to find a way to replace it. The story picks up with them trying to think of ways to replace the necklace quickly...]_

"You know, there are _other_ ways we can replace that necklace..." Irma slyly implied.

Taranee caught on first and smiled devilishly. "And ways to replace it easily and trouble free..."

Hay-lin's eyes bugged out. "You do realize what you are suggesting is illegal?"

"It would be a breeze," Irma assured.

Taranee added, "We could do it in Hartford so no authorities would recognize us."

Hay-lin countered, "If we got caught we'd get in so much trouble."

Irma countered the counter, "As much trouble as you'd get in with Principal Knickerbocker?"

"Life detention sentence," Taranee hinted, "For all of us. And all those hours we'd have to work to pay her off. _And_ all the extra credit we'd have to gain back."

"What extra credit?"

"Okay, bad example for you lot," Taranee reconsidered. "But all of the other stuff...?"

Hay-lin hesitated. "What do you think Will?"

Will took a moment of careful consideration, leaving them on baited breath. Finally, she said, "It's not a good idea. I don't like it. However, I've done similar things before. If you are serious about going through with this, I can help you."

Irma basically jumped off the couch in excitement. "Yes! So when do we do it? Tomorrow?"

Will's tone was more measured than usual, calmer and surer. "No, we take our time. If we're lucky we'll evade Principal Knickerbocker until next week. First I'll see if I can find her necklace online. Perhaps we can buy our way out of this mess before resorting to criminal affairs."

The next day after school Will met the three at the restaurant. Business-like, she was already seated with her laptop out in front of her.

"Okay," she exhaled deeply once they'd all joined her. "How much money do you all have?"

Hay-lin spoke first, "Not much. $22 at a push."

Taranee brought all the loose change out of her pocket and offered, "$4 and thirty-five cents."

"$11 if you spot me a burger," Irma stated.

Will's face sank at this realization. "With my $40," she began, slowly. "That makes around $75," she swivelled her laptop screen to show them all. "Not even half of what we're looking at."

Taranee sank her head into her palms. "$200?"

"This is the only one exactly like Principal Knickerbocker's I could find," Will explained. "No chance we could maybe get a loan from-?"

"No," Hay-lin cut in, sharply. "Not happening."

Irma raised an eyebrow. "You'd rather commit a felony than get a loan from a friend?"

Dryly, Hay-lin replied, "I'd rather face the wrath of Principal Knickerbocker than borrow money from a friend."

Will swivelled the laptop back to face her. "The best location for us is the Jeweltique in Hartford mall. It's only a half an hour bus ride, so we can case the joint first, starting tomorrow."

Taranee shook with anticipation. "I feel like I'm Robert Di Nero!"

Happy Cheese - the burger joint only vegetarians and weirdo's can resist. Another perk - aside from the delicious blue cheese ranch burger - was that it was on the balcony opposite Jeweltique, making it an ideal spotting location.

With the silence and patience of a meditation master, Will sat staring down the shop front of Jeweltique with a careful, calculating gaze. She hadn't touched her meal, and after fifteen minutes, it started to get a little creepy.

"You've been staring at that same spot since we got here," Hay-lin commented.

Taranee nodded, hinting, "At least blink once in a while. All the cool kids do."

"We'll need a distraction to keep the guard occupied," Will finally declared, still unmoving.

"Like what?"

Will paused again. "A little way to the left is a blank wall, a fair distance from the shop but close enough to be in the guard's immediate perimeter."

Irma caught on to what she was implying. "I could tag the wall while you guys snatch the necklace."

"The guard will head after you, giving us some distance to work with," Taranee pieced together. "But won't, like, the alarms go off and all?"

Will sighed, finally moving to take a slurp of a drink and slumping down on the table. "The catch. The flaw to any good robbery. An alarm system we don't have the capability to hack into. Worse, we can't enlist the aid of anyone that does."

Hay-lin lost hope. "So, we can't do it?"

"We could," Will considered, "But it would be risky. First off, we'd have to run fast. The alarms will trigger the second we step a hairs length out of that store front. Mall security is low but they'll be on us like dogs. The police will be called, and if we make it out of the mall without getting caught, we'd have to hide somewhere until it's safe to get the train back. Everything would have to run like clockwork. We have to know when the train is so we can get on at the last second."

"Perhaps some form of disguises," Taranee offered. "Like, a change of clothes to help with the blending in."

"And we'd split up into pairs," Hay-lin added, "Because they'd be looking for three or four girls, no doubt, depending on if they think you're with us Irma."

"You are assuming that we get out of the mall though," Will reminded, "That's just as tricky, if not even trickier, than making it back to Heatherfield. But we'll run the guards schedules down. If we plan everything out to the last detail there is a chance we might get away with this."

The robbery itself was planned for that Saturday. Details had been worked out during the week, for Will had come to the mall with one of the others every evening for reconnaissance. Saturday was game day.

Their return fares had been paid in advance and the train was set for departure at 2:20, giving them more than enough time to get in and out if all went according to plan.

Assuming they made it that far, three escape routes had been mapped out, but the one they were aiming for was the west exit. From there, they could duck behind the mall and pair off.

Hay-lin and Irma would head north through Bakers Street, changing into their hoodies, sunglasses and hats on the way, while Will and Taranee would head east through some back roads near Laburnums square.

Checkpoint Bravo was Lovell's bookshop inside the train station. It was defendable and easily escapable. Plus, it was inconspicuous because what self-respecting criminal robs a jewellery store and then lays low in a bookshop?

At the last second, the four were to make a discreet dash to their train, board, and then leave Hartford in their wake.

However, on the day itself, nerves made everything seem much less glamorous...


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the mall, Hay-lin felt all eyes weigh down upon them with mistrust and detest, almost as if they knew their intentions.

No hats and hoodies were allowed inside the store which made ducking CCTV quite a challenge. With that knowledge, Will wore a hoodie on her first visit inside the store to scope out and artfully dodge the cameras. Until she was scolded by the assistant there, that is.

As stated before, everything had to run like clockwork and everyone had to know their roles.

With James Bond style synchronized watches, Will would enter the store first and, a minute behind, Hay-lin would follow.

Already weaving her way to friendly terms with the assistant behind the counter, Will and the assistant were in casual conversation when Hay-lin walked in, avoiding the cameras, and skulked towards the back of the store.

"May I see this one again?" Will asked, politely.

The necklace they were after was called the Rosepelt. It was a gorgeous pattern of blue and silver crystals placed in an Egyptian-style pattern, though the piece looked far from an antique model. It was modern, classy and breath-taking all at the same time.

…Yet Principal Knickerbocker was to wear it…

Hay-lin began enquiring about their ring collection and, being the only assistant around, the woman foolishly left Will with the Rosepelt in her hands while going to Hay-lin's aid.

Out of the corner of her eye, Will saw the guard call to someone outside the store and trudge after them. Ten seconds later, Will bolted.

Alarms started screaming. The assistant started shouting and screeching every obscenity and everything seemed to go at double speed.

Before she even realized it, Hay-lin began dashing after Will, the slightly large guard being outrun with ease.

The first leg of running went without a hitch. Adrenaline aiding stamina and speed tenfold, they cleared the first set of stairs in double time.

Now, they had to dart off the stairwell and cut through the first floor of Macey's down the stairs and on to the ground floor. The sound of their own crashing footsteps and the pummelling beating of their hearts drowned out the noise of any approaching guards.

* * *

Taranee's position was the least risky. She was the lookout. Her job was to blend in on the first floor and watch out for any authority-type threats.

As Hay-lin and Will were running through the women's clothing department, they got the dreaded telepathic message, _"Guys, there might be a problem…"_

None of them had to pry further, for they found out themselves only a few moments later.

* * *

Out of Macey's, Hay-lin and Will sprinted for their pre-determined exit but stopped abruptly a little way back from the door. Four uniformed officers were hovering by the exit, one on his radio. The call ended and two re-entered the mall.

The two girls panicked inside but went straight to their back-up exit, the underground parking lot.

_Every time they cased the joint, no cops. The one day they need an all clear it's like there's a doughnut giveaway in town._

They expected at least a little window of buffer time before Law and Order: Hartford showed up. This was not good at all.

* * *

From across the way, Taranee saw their redirection, followed soon after by a set of lawmen, and freaked out. Like an uncomposed idiot, she sprinted off… in the same direction as the pursuit. However, she never made it far for the first corner she rounded she ran headlong into a tall, bulky officer.

"You're going somewhere in an awful hurry, ma'am," …was the taunting version of the Miranda Rights.

Taranee screamed in his face and, survival instincts kicking in, sprinted in the other direction.

_"Guys…"_ she telepathically panted, _"I'm running…"_

* * *

Will peered over her shoulder to where the two policemen were in close pursuit, then to her left where three more were coming. The deal was sealed when their final escape path through the video store in the distance was being guarded by two uniformed officers.

Cornered, Will knew they were finished. That sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach was already making her feeling sick, churning with regret. It happened every time she got arrested before.

She couldn't help the situation now; the only thing she could control was the fact she refused to get arrested by force.

Slowing to a halt, Will let her bag drop from her shoulders to the ground. She sank to her knees and, with an empty gaze, put her hands behind her head.

Noticing this and the enclosing policemen, Hay-lin screeched, "What are you doing?!"

"It's over Hay-lin," Will sighed, looked to the ground in front of her. "Accept that."

Hay-lin jittered in place, darting in a very small radius across the floor in front of her. Her hands were shaking. Closer and closer the officers came, sneering victoriously.

Seconds before they were in actual grabbing distance, Hay-lin gave a low, frustrated whine and fell to her knees, wincing as they bruised themselves on the cold marble floor.

She turned to Will, but Will wasn't looking back. She wasn't looking at anything in particular. Hay-lin clenched her fists and mimicked Will's position, suddenly feeling self-conscious above all things about how ridiculous the pair looked right now.

Officers cuffed them both and dragged them to their feet, leading them away. Hay-lin couldn't see Will's face but she assumed it was plastered with the same dread and fear as her own, and even if she didn't show it, it would be present inwardly.

In truth, Will's expression bore no emotion. She just walked silently in thought. There was nothing she could do now.

* * *

"Relax," Will tried in vain to calm everyone down. "We're not in California and we'll be tried as minors. These strikes won't be carried forward to adulthood."

Irma mumbled, "Yeah, thank goodness for the Democrats of Connecticut."

"But we'll get a record!" Taranee whimpered, shaking with dread. "We won't get into college, we'll be expelled from school, never get a job and-"

Will turned Taranee to face her and held tightly onto her shoulders, trying to stop her shaking. "Tara, Tara listen to me. You're going to be fine, okay?"

Taranee gulped. "O-Okay..."

"Look officer, there's something you gotta know," Will began, fidgeting about in her chair.

"The shoplifting thing was purely on me and Irma. These guys had nothing to do with it."

Hay-lin's eyes bugged out but Will telepathically butted in before she could object. _"Keep quiet. I can keep you guys out of this. You don't need to go down for this or get a record. Trust me."_

Irma caught Will's game, adding, "I was supposed to distract the guard while Will was supposed to take the necklace."

Will nodded. "We were going to trade it in for cash. We told these two we were looking for a gift for my Mom and nothing more."

"In an _expensive_ jewellery shop?" the officer enquired, suspiciously.

Will shrugged. "Why not?"

The officer stared shiftily at the supposed innocent party. "You corroborate all this?"

Hesitantly, the pair nodded.

Slyly, the officer countered, "Then why did you run?"

Hay-lin responded in an emotionless tone, "I heard the alarms. I saw my friend run. I saw the police and panicked."

Taranee said, "I was across the mall when I saw the cops and ran to see what the deal was. I wasn't thinking straight and just kept running."

Will enquired, "Why were their so many cops anyway? I didn't bet on their being the entire force then when I was scoping out the store."

"A young man tried to hold up Louis V Diamonds not fifteen minutes before you pulled your stunt," the officer informed.

Irma grumbled, "Figures…"

"Anyway," Will continued, "We're guilty. Can you just get on with the chargy-thing already?"

After staring the four down for another few moments, the officer silently left the room.

Hay-lin was the first to speak, "You guys, I-"

Will shushed her, so Hay-lin continued telepathically, _"That was great for you to do that for us. Really. Thank you."_

Will smiled sadly and said, _"No sense in all of us going down, right?"_

The officer walked back in, armed with an ominous clipboard and a newly acquired malicious smile. "Miss Vandom, Miss Lair, you never told me you were on probation."

Will's heart sank.

"A criminal record for the both of you and probation. Well, a third degree theft felony is still a felony. That's a probation violation."

Will and Irma exchanged a glance, gulping.

He turned his attention to the other two. "Miss Lin, Miss Cook, you're going to be charged with a ban from South Hartford mall and a formal police warning, understood?"

Hay-lin and Taranee exchanged a glance, then silently nodded.

"Miss Vandom, Miss Lair," the officer continued, "Due to your previous police records, you're offered a choice between a $1000 fine each or thirty five days in the county juvenile correctional facility."

"What?!" Irma exclaimed, shooting up from her chair.

Hay-lin and Taranee's faces fell into a hopeless blank expression as Will said, "There is no way we can come up with that sort of money."

The guard explained, "If you choose the fine, you'll have seven days to pay, otherwise the court will also charge your parents or guardians with the possibility of incarceration."

Will and Irma held each other's gaze, praying for someone to jump in with an actual 'get out of jail free card'. Sadly, no-one did, and after agonizing moments of baited breath, Will begrudgingly declared, "We'll take the thirty five days then..."

The officer started to move to take the pair away, but Hay-lin darted between them and exclaimed, "Stop!" she began to panic. "You can't take them away!"

"Move aside, Miss Lin," the officer ordered, firmly.

Hay-lin didn't budge.

"Move aside Hay-lin," Will's voice was hollow and low. "Otherwise it'll be obstruction of justice."

Hay-lin stared the guard down coldly for a few more moments before relenting and letting him past.

"N-No, wait," she halted him again. "What they said was a lie," she declared. "I'm the reason we shoplifted. It's a long story, but I'm the one to blame here. They said that stuff just to protect me. I'm not letting them go to jail for something I did."

"No that's wrong also," it was Taranee's turn to pipe up.

Leaning backwards, Will hissed, "What are you doing?!"

"Hey, we're Guardians," Taranee stated, coolly, "We fly together, we die together."

To the officer, she boldly declared, "The shoplifting was my idea. If you wanna blame anyone, blame me."

The officer sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose and placed the clipboard underneath his arm. "I'm going to assume this touching claim of guilt is actually admittance that you are all responsible here?"

None of the girls said anything.

"Well alright then," the officer examined his clipboard once more. "Miss Vandom, Miss Lair, the charges still stand. Miss Cook, Miss Lin, now you are also charged with shoplifting, evading arrest and lying to a police officer."

Hay-lin gulped, feeling their time add up.

"Due to this being your first offence, you'll get off a little lighter than your friends. However, it is store policy to prosecute shoplifters. You can either be charged with a $400 fine each or fourteen days in the county juvenile correctional facility?"

Hay-lin instantly answered, "We'll take the fourteen days."

Taranee, though hesitant, concurred.


	3. Chapter 3

Across the state, back in Heatherfield, Elyon and Cornelia were enjoying the refreshing breeze outside their favourite dainty coffee shop. The coffee itself was marvellous but only Elyon was enjoying it, since Cornelia was already happily drinking a diet soda.

Then, her phone rang.

Seeing the 'unknown' on the display, Elyon answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Elyon, it's Will," Will greeted, twiddling the phone cord around her finger nervously.

"Oh hey there," Elyon chattered, cheerily, "How's Hartford coming along? Did you find that gift for your Mom yet?"

Will bit her lip. "Slight… miscalculation." she hesitated before declaring her reason for calling.

"You what?!" she exclaimed, hushing Cornelia's spying enquires.

Will groaned, reluctantly repeated, "We got arrested."

"You…you got arrested?"

Cornelia was on the edge of their seats at this revelation. Elyon then put the phone on speaker and sat it down on the table.

Shaking off her saucepan-like eyes, Elyon said, "This is a trick. I am positive of it."

"Hand on the Bible, the Qur'an and any other Holy book for that matter," Will vowed, solemnly serious.

Hopefully, Cornelia pestered, "Is Irma arrested too?"

Sighing, Will answered, "Yes, she is. And Hay-lin. And Taranee. And me. Is our humiliation making you happy?"

Elyon urged, "What did you get arrested for?"

"Shoplifting among other things. And wipe those smiles off your faces, both of you."

They both did, though Cornelia continued to ask, "Will you serve time?"

Will rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This is all very exciting for you, isn't it?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes. Hay-lin and Taranee two weeks, Irma and me five. Okay?"

Cornelia clapped her hands together with glee. "This just keeps getting better and better!"

Elyon crinkled her brow. "Shoplifting would not get you that much time, and them no time at all, if crime dramas have taught me anything."

Will reticently reminded, "Shoplifting among _other things_."

"Do tell."

"No time," Will hurried them along. "Here's the score: tomorrow we'll be told where we'll end up. I'll can tell you so you can bring us muffins. Please. Prison food is awful. And books. Please can you drop off some books and magazines around the diner tonight for us all? I know it's short notice and sudden but we didn't plan this. I'm just trying to help Hay-lin and Taranee as best I can. They'll take it worse than-"

"-the frequent juvenile delinquents," Elyon finished, candidly.

Will paused. "I'm going to ignore that because you're bringing us books."

The officer motioned for her to wrap up the call.

"I have to go. See you soon?"

"'Course," Elyon answered, cutting in before the others could speak their taunting replies. "Tell the others they are not to cause trouble, okay?"

"Got it."

* * *

Now came the dreaded calling of the parents. From Irma's family the officer couldn't get more than an 'Again? We'll be at the court hearing' - Hay-lin's parents couldn't make it out of the restaurant and agreed to meet at the court hearing as well, and the same went for Teresa Cook who was 9in the middle of a legal dispute herself. For Will, her Mother arrived soon enough…

"WILHELMINA VANDOM!"

The voice sounded far away but as forceful as if it were already in the room.

Will bit her lip and cowered in the nearest corner.

Susan burst in and stormed right up to Will, yelling, "I raised you better than this! How dare you think it would be fine to shoplift?!"

"Mom, listen, I-" Will tried to state her defence, but Susan sharply interjected, "Don't even try to talk your way out of this one!"

* * *

Once the Vandom's shouting match had concluded, the officer flipped over yet another sheet of paper on his confounded clipboard and announced, "The court hearing is tomorrow at eleven."

"Aww…" Irma wined, quietly, "I have to get up for eleven?"

The officer ignored her and continued, "You'll be charged formally and then transported to the county's juvenile correctional facility. Is everything I've explained to you understood?"

Silently, the room nodded.

As they were being led out the room, Will sent a message into the telepathic mind link, _"I'll talk to you tonight. It's all going to be okay."_

She remembered the first time she was told she was going to Juvie and shuddered at the memory. What Hay-lin and Taranee needed right now was assurance that there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

Court hearings had finished. Goodbyes had been said. The process of actually being admitted to Juvenile Hall seemed almost as bad as going there. It was long and dull, to say the least.

Stepping off the bus, the realization of what was about to happen finally sunk in. It had all been a bit of a dream up until this point. Finally, they all woke up.

Taranee looked ahead to the set of bungalow buildings encased by a steel fence and gulped. The place was daunting. All of Connecticut's worst young girls were trapped in this place. Thieves, vandals, fighters and worse all huddled together under these roofs.

"I-I'm starting to think this was a mistake…" she whined, leaning in to Hay-lin.

Irma rolled her eyes. "Ya think?"

The reply was controlling and solid in tone, but inside Irma was thinking along the same lines. She knew how easily she could get in fights back at Sheffield, but not many people would start them. Here they would, and they'd probably be damn better fighters that her. Looking across the parking lot, a bus load of girls in baggy blue clothing were being escorted into one of the buildings. One of them had two full tattoo sleeves. One of them was in full restrictive chains.

These were people to avoid at all costs. Irma knew that just by talking to them she could end up in a brawl, so made a silent promise to herself to keep her hands clenched together at all times.

Will was silent. She just walked in line like she was told to into the administration office.

Irma leaned into her. "Lighten up killjoy. You're making me depressed."

"Killjoy?" Will raised her eyebrows. "Just because I didn't yell, 'I'm out of order, you're out of order, this whole courtroom is out of order' at the judge doesn't mean I'm a killjoy."

Irma noted, "You haven't smiled all morning."

"Forgive me if the thought of returning to Juvie isn't making me cough up rainbows," Will returned.

* * *

The four Guardians were led to the back of a line. At the other end came more check in's, medical examinations and obtaining of uniforms. _Joy._

"So…" Taranee fidgeted about in place. "This is less exciting than TV displays it."

"Okay Punch and Juvie," Hay-lin said, "You guys have done this before - what can we expect?"

Irma was busy talking to the person in front of her in the queue. Will did a quick double check over her shoulders before leaning closer and, in a considerably lowered voice, explained, "There's a chance we'll get separated once we get inside, so listen up. What I'm about to tell you might actually save your life."

Now, all ears were pricked.

Will began, "Don't get all buddy buddy with the guards or other inmates. Don't become a snitch. Don't complain to guards. Don't stare at anyone. Never, EVER call anyone a punk. Don't get into anyone's debt or into a loan. Don't make friends. If someone's being nice, take a step back and ask, 'what's in it for them?'. Don't talk to anyone about your personal life or about religion or politics - any little piece of information can be purposefully misquoted to harm or exploit you later. Keep to yourself. Never show any emotions, whether that be happiness, sadness, anger or fear. Don't show any signs of weakness. If someone pushes you around, stand up for yourself. Try and keep with one of us at all times. If you find yourself alone, be wary of isolated corridors. Keep your hands in plain view at all times. If you see someone with their hands in their pockets or behind their back, keep well away. Be on your guard at all times. Above all, don't piss anyone off. Are we clear?"

Taranee had a blank look but Hay-lin nodded assertively, switching her stance to try and appear tougher. It didn't work.

Irma turned back from her conversation, glanced briefly at Taranee and Hay-lin and said, "Shall we give them the survival guide?"

"Already taken care of," Will assured.

Irma shook her head. "You guys are going to get chewed up and spit out if you're not careful."

Hay-lin grumbled, "So we've been told."

Irma peered out to gage how far along the line they were. However, she quickly darted back to conceal her laughter after one look at someone seven people ahead of them.

"What is it?" Will asked, intrigued.

Irma just motioned for them to have a look for themselves.

There they saw the obvious cause of the disruption.

Will couldn't help but snicker. "What is that?"

"Is that a dude?" Hay-lin smirked.

The person they were referring too was what they hoped was no more than an incredibly brusque girl. She was six feet tall and looked like she'd eaten the judge and jury that had sentenced her. Her hair was shaved into a buzz cut and with the amount of tattoos she had you'd assume she'd just come from Bad Lads Army.

Irma commented, accidently a little louder than intended, "I've seen more femininity in Bruce Willis."

Hearing this, the man-girl turned around and glared at them with a deadly stare. Taranee thought she was going to die then and there, if not from being beaten to death but from looking upon that hideous Medusa-like face. Fear was the only thing stopping her from crumbing to the floor and yelling, 'MY EYES! MY EYES!'.

In a deep, stern voice the man-girl demanded, "Are you talking about me?"

Irma acted innocent. "Me?" though quickly changed her tone, "No, I'm talking about a big stupid man-lady who looks like a mutated cross between Kim Jong Un and an unwashed pit-bull."

Will slipped back into cover in the line and yanked Taranee and Hay-lin with her.

"What is she doing?!" a panicked Hay-lin hissed.

Will watched Irma exchange with man-girl helplessly. "About twelve of the ten things I told you not to do."

Man-girl grunted and punched the wall beside her, immune to the pain.

The message seemed to get lost in the echo on the way to Irma for she continued to taunt, "Ooo, me make big man-lady mad!"

Man-girl started to step forward, but guards quickly intercepted her and led her towards the double doors as it was her turn to check in.

Irma watched her go and called after her, "Hey call me and we'll go skirt shopping."

Will smacked Irma on the side of her arm. "Must you antagonize our fellow prisoners?"

Irma hung her head ashamedly. "Yes I must…"

* * *

_A/N: Hy Heart in Handcuffs is on hiatus for the moment. Sorry! I haven't written anymore just yet, though it's all planned out. Well, some of it. I'm currently juggling my main story, KOALA, and another side project. Plus, school and other things are getting in the way of writing at the moment. Again, really sorry. However, I'm hoping to write more soon. If you have any suggestions of events you'd like to happen inside Juvie, suggest them! As I mentioned, the story isn't written yet, so I'm open to ideas! Thanks! :D_


End file.
